Dari tim untuk tim
by Himawaarii Nara
Summary: Before Tim : Tim 8 ( Terima kasih) /Aku kesepian.. bawa aku.. aku mohon/Aku merindukan mu.. /Lagipula ada banya orang yang hadir pada hidup mu, percayala, kau tidak akan kesepian lagi/Update chapter 2 Sweet Dream Tim kakasih - Rin - Obito/Bad summary! Dont bully, bash ya
1. Chapter 1

**Dari Tim untuk Tim  
**

 **Chapter 1 : Terima kasih**

 **naruto punya masashi khisimoto, saya hanya minjem hahahaha**

 **cast : Hinata U - Kiba I - Shino A**

 **rated : T**

 **Warning Typo, ooc etc  
**

 **Don't Like? Don't read  
**

 **No bully and bashing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah seminggu sejak acara pernikahan naruto, hinata sangat terharu dengan beberapa hadia dari teman - teman-naruto dan hinata-mereka, termasuk rekan 1 tim hinata, shino dan kiba

Sebuah wine khas dari klan Senju, sangat enak, dan aroma nya mengoda, bahkan begitu nikmat di tenggorokan

" Hinata - chaaaan "

suara kiba menghentikan lamunan hinata tentang wine, diliriknya sumber suara itu, kiba dan akamaru

" Guk "

" akamaru bagaimana kabar mu "

" wah setelah menikah kau tambah cantik hinata "

pipi hinata memerah, bagaimana pun kalau seorang lelaki memuji seorang gad-ups salah seorang wanita, tetap saja rasa nya malu

" k-kiba s-selalu begitu "

" Hehehe hmm.. mana si serangga itu? apa dia lupa kita mau kerumah kurenai sensei? "

tak berselang lama, Shino tampak dari kejauhan, berjalan ke arah rekan nya itu

" Maaf aku telat.. "

" Kau selalu begitu, kau buta arah ya?! "

" Apa kau bilang?! buta arah?! "

" su-sudah, jangan bertengkar "

shino dan kiba memandang ke arah hinata, rasanya mereka bertiga sudah lama tidak seperti ini, padahal baru 1 bulan di tinggal hinata, kiba mengusap - usap hidung nya

" hm.. ayok kerumah sensei "

kiba memberi aba - aba lalu merangkul hinata, hinata yang lemah lembut begitu, tentu saja kelabakan, di tambah lagi shino menggengam tangan nya terus

"ka-kalian kenapa? a-ku sud-sudah menika loh "

" kami merindukan mu hinata "

mereka menjawab serentak, walau dengan gaya yang biasa, hinata tau mereka serius, mereka merindukan sosok hinata di tim mereka

" maaf kan aku "

" tidak perlu minta maaf, shino dan aku bahagia kalau kau bahagia "

" ya "

" Guk "

" iya kau juga akamaru "

hinata melepaskan dirinya dari shino mau pun kiba, sedangkan rekannya itu menatapnya bingung, apa hinata marah pikir mereka

" berhenti.. aku mohon "

Shino dan Kiba pun mengikuti perintah hinata bahkan akamaru pun berhenti , suara hinata terdengar berat, lorong itu benar - benar sepi tidak ada orang

" tolong.. pejamkan mata kalian "

" kena-"

" Tolong! "

Belum selesai Kiba berbicara Hinata telah memotongnya dengan perkataan memohon , dan mereka pun memenuhi perintah Hinata, mereka memejamkan mata mereka, tiba - tiba mereka merasakan sebuah pelukan, hangat dan bersahabat ,Hinata memeluk mereka bersamaan

" jangan buka mata kalian , dengar kan aku berbicara dulu dan jangan potong perkataan ku "

kiba dan shino mengangguk tanda megerti

" maaf kan aku ya, aku selalu membuat kalian ke susahan, kalian selalu ada di saat aku menangis, selalu menghapus air mata ku ini, selalu menjadi sandaran di saat aku susah, kalian tidak perna mengeluh, tapi aku hanya bisa mengeluh saja, di banding kita ber 3 hiks.. "

Ada beberapa jeda sesaat, suara Hinata terdengar sedikit terisak, Kiba dan Shino bisa merasakan bahu mereka sedikit basah

" di- diantara kita, aku yang paling tidak berguna... , aku selalu di belakang, tapi percaya lah,aku mohon percaya lah, aku selalu berusaha melindungi kalian, aku berusaha untuk tambah kuat hiks.. , agar kalian tidak malu mempunyai rekan seperti ku, aku.. aku selalu menyangi kalian.. kalian adalah niisan ku.. a.. aku dibanding kalian.. aku bukan apa - apa.. a.. aku"

" sudah cukup hinata "

Kini Shino membuka suara ia dan kiba secara bersamaan membuka mata mereka, mereka mengusap bahu hinata yang bergetar

" Kami tidak malu mempunyai rekan seperti mu, kau tidak perlu memohon, kau tak perlu minta maaf, kau beguna!, kau ke banggaan kami! "

Shino tersenyum, baru kali ini baginya kiba tampak keren, kini sih pembuat onar benar - benar sudah dewasa

" Hinata , kau tak perlu melindungi kami.. karna kita selalu menjaga, kita saling menjaga.. itu karna.. "

" Kita adalah Tim! "

jawab mereka bersemangat, hinata benar - benar terdiam.. bahagia.. dia tak tau harus bagaimana lagi

" Terima kasih.. huhu terima kasih.. terima kasih kiba, shino, terima kasih.. aku..aku benar - benar huhu aku tidak sanggup bicara huhuhu"

Hinata menangis sejadi - jadinya, tubuhnya bergetar, masih dalam sebuah pelukan, tim 8 merasakan kehangatan itu, Hinata tak henti - hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih, dalam waktu yang lama, mereka tetap begitu, bagai kaset yang di putar ulang, perlahan kenangan itu muncul

* * *

 **Flashback**

' itu jatah ku kiba! '

' diamlah kau serangga busuk '

' su-sudah.. ki-kiba kun dan sh-shino kun'

Dan selalu ada yang memperhatikan mereka, dikala itu, yang menjaga mereka bertiga, menjadi ibu bagi mereka

Kurenai Sarutobi

atau bagaimana dengan kenangan yang berbeda

" A-APA?! sensei mau pensiun menikah?! "

"j-ja-jangan sen-sensei "

" Hinata, Kiba, bagaimana kalau kita serang saja Ino-shika-chou "

" HEI KALIAN, KALAU BERANI AKU BUNUH KALIAN "

" HII.. ampun sensei "

dan terus berputar.. bermain - main dalam memori

" ku-kurenai sensei? siapa nama nya? "

" Kiba, Hinata, Shino perkenalkan, dia mirai sarutobi "

" waah dia adik kita dong "

" cantiknya "

" apa dia suka serangga? "

" JANGAN SAMA KAN DIA DENGAN MUU "

Dan begitu terus, dalam kisah tim ini terus berputar, berulang - ulang terekam di kepala mereka, sebuah tim yang dulu hanya di isi oleh sebuah pecinta anjing, pecinta serangga dan gadis pemalu, itu semua berubah, berubah menjadi sebuah tim yang memiliki kemampuan melacak di atas tim lain nya, mereka semakin dewasa, semakin mengerti akan arti sebuah tim

* * *

Epilog

rumah kurenai

kurenai sudah sedari tadi menunggu ke 3 muridnya, namun baru sekarang ia mendengar suara mereka di depan pintu

" Hihinata hihi "

" hai mirai "

Mirai berusia 3 tahun, ia sudah pintar berbicara, dia tumbuh dengan mata indah ibu nya, ia lebih mirip asuma di banding kurenai

" Dia bahkan bisa memanggil hinata, kenapa nama kita ber tiga selalu terbalik dengan nya? "

" Hn, dia memang begitu kan kiba "

"ah.. ah.. paman shibamaru, kishimaru "

Mirai berjalan dengan lunglai, ia belum sepenuhnya bisa berjalan, sesekali ia terjatuh dan bangkit lagi, berjalan ke arah kiba dan shino

" Dia pasti ingin memeluku "

Kiba begitu pede hingga membentangkan tangan nya, shino merasa tersaingi pun juga melakukan hal yang sama

" Tentu saja aku, dia lebih sayang dengan ku "

" Apa kau bilang? tentu saja dengan ku "

" Aku! "

" Kau mau mati shino?! "

" harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! "

" etto.. Shino.. Kiba sepertinya Mirai tidak ingin memeluk kalian "

" eh?! "

kini Hinata bersuara, Hinata menunjuk kesuatu arah, binatang berbulu, tawa mirai begitu bahagia

" akashiba boo! "

Mirai bergelayun di atas kepala Akamaru, seakan Akamaru adalah kuda - kudaan, sedangkan Shino maupun Kiba sudah jatuh dengan tidak elit nya

" sudah cukup, ayo kesini, kalian ini membuat aku menunggu saja, dasar "

" maafkan kami kurenai sensei "

tim 8 menjawab dengan serentak, Kurenai hanya tersenyum dan mengambil Mirai dari kepala Akamaru

" apa kalian lupa sesuatu "

" tentu! "

Shino, Kiba dan Hinata menjawab bersamaan, lalu saling pandang untuk beberapa saat

" KAMI DATANG! "

" Selamat datang Tim 8 "

 **-FIN-**

jangan marahi akuuuu, aku tau fanfic ini sangat gaje maaf maafkan :"( ,maafkan akan ke gaje an ini huhu:(( aku terinspirasi dari konoha hiden chapter 7 dan 8, aku nangis membacanya hwaaa kangen sama tim 1 ini huhu #nangisgulingguling

rencananya sih aku mau buat perchapter, dari tim 8 nanti ke tim yang lain, doakan sajaa hahaha

seperinya chapter ini pendek ya? kalau ada yang bertanya seperti itu (kalau ada sih, kalau gak ada juga.. juga gak apa huhu #nangis di pojokan #plak) , aku memang sengaja sih, ini hanya fanfic selingan ku huhu , intinya aku ingin menunjukan kedekatan murid kurenai, dan aku berusaha untuk memperbaiki fanficku setiap aku terbitkan, aku selalu berusahaa huhu:"(( , dan maaf jika selalu mengecewakan, s

oalnya lewat hp sih *efekleptoprusak

-salam hangat author yang butuh banyak bimbingan

Himawaarii nara


	2. Chapter 2

**Dari Tim Untuk Tim**

 **Chapter 2 : Sweet Dream  
**

 **Cast : Kakashi Hatake - Rin Nohara - Obito Uchiha**

 **Manga Naruto hanya punya masashi khisimoto sang mangaka nya hihiw  
**

 **Rated : Teen  
**

 **No bully and bashing  
**

 **No like? No read  
**

 **Happy Reading ~  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hokage ke 6 tampak lebur hari ini, bahkan Shizune yang notaben seorang penasehat hokage sudah pulang sedari tadi, hari sudah gelap, jarum jam menunjukan pukul 8 malam

" Lembur Kakashi? "

" Yeah "

Kakasih selalu mendengar suara itu, suara Rin, setidaknya itulah yang terjadi selama 3 tahun ini, suara seperti Rin atau Obito, Kakashi mungkin gila, yah mungkin..

" Dasar! kau bisa mati tau haha, jangan susul kami cepat - cepat! "

" Hm.. aku kangen kalian "

Kesepian, itulah kondisi Kakashi sekarang, ia kehilangan segalanya, ia rapuh, ia tidaklah kuat, ia tidak cerdas, baginya ia bukan apa - apa

" Kalian dimana? "

Suara itu menggema, kosong, sunyi, tidak ada apa-apa, Kakasih memijat pelipisnya, ia sudah gila, setidaknya itulah pikiran nya sekarang

" Kau tidak gila haha "

" Lalu apa? kalian tidak ada, wujud kalian tidak ada! "

Kini Kakashi sudah sampai di ambang emosi, ia butuh teman, Rin atau Obito, hanya suara - suara yang gila, bahunya bergetar

" a1ku kesepian.. bawa aku.. aku mohon "

Isakan kakashi menggema dalam ruangan, dalam isakan, sebuah permintaan, ia butuh mereka, ia rapuh, semua pekerjaan nya membuatnya gila

Tiba - tiba suatu terang, semua berubah menjadi putih, cahaya kah?

* * *

" Aku tidak menyangka sampai seperti ini "

" hahah halo Kakashi "

kakashi terpana, mereka Rin dan Obito, orang yang saat ini sangat ia butuhkan

" Ba-bagaimana bisa? "

" aku menanam kan cakra ku pada mu "

Obito menunjuk arah mata Kakashi, mata yang dulu ada pada Obito kini yang berpinda, berharap Obito masih dapat melihat masa depan

" Yah kasus nya sama seperti Kushinai , Minato kepada Naruto "

Obito memberi garis besar dalam masalah ini, walau mungkin Kakashi sebenarnya pasti mengerti

Sebuah genggaman meraih tangan Kakashi, genggaman yang begitu hangat, genggaman yang begitu kakashi rindu kan, gadis itu tersenyum, Kakashi membenamkan tubuhnya pada gadis itu, pelukan Kakashi begitu dalam, ia begitu merindukan Rin

" Aku merindukan mu.. "

Kakasih terisak, Rin pun membalasnya, membalas pelukan itu, pelukan yang juga ia rindukan

" Aku juga Kakashi "

Obito hanya melihat, baginya itu bukan lagi alasannya untuk cemburu kepada Kakashi, sekarang Rin dan Obito tak terpisahkan

" Hei, jangan menangis, dasar cengeng "

" Kau tidak berubah ya Obito "

Mereka berdua saling memberi tarapan, saudara adalah kata yang pas bagi Obito dan Kakashi

" Bagaimana jadi hokage Kakashi? beritahu kami "

Rin tampak ceriah, ia menatap Kakashi dengan matanya yang bahagia

" Hm.. yah menyenangkan tentu saja Rin, kau bagaimana di sana? "

" Kami bertemu Minato Sensei lalu Kushinai hahah, tapi aku juga bertemu Asuma, Shikaku dan banyak lagi angkatan kita, ah ada juga bocah bernama Neji, sepertinya dia seorang Hyuuga dan-"

" Sudah lah Rin, kalau kau ceritakan semua, sangat tidak keren saat Kakashi mati nanti "

Perkataan Rin dihentikan Obito, dan tentu saja Kakasih memberi tatapan sudah-mati-pun-kau-tidak-berubah

" Ah benar juga haha, bagaimana tim 7 selanjutnya sehabis kita Kakashi?"

" Umm, mereka Sennin yang baru, sunggu hebat "

"Be-benarkah? ada ninja medisnya? "

" Ada, namanya Haru- ah bukan Uchiha Sakura "

Rin pun ber-o-ria begitu bersemangat, sudah sangat lama ia bertemu rekan tim nya ini

" Bagimana kabar Naruto, Kakashi? "

" Naruto? siapa itu Obito? "

" Dia, manusia gila, tapi luar biasa "

" Benarkah Obito? wahh berarti anak itu seperti mu ya hahah "

Obito tersenyum simpul, ia memandang ke arah Kakashi

" Tentu, dia mirip Obito "

Kakashi tersenyum, perlahan ia membuka topeng nya, ia mengambil tangan Rin, dan meletakan nya di pipi nya, lalu ia melakukan itu kepada Obito di pipi yang lain

" rasakanlah, aku sudah tua, apa kalian tidak ingin mengajak ku? "

" Tidak sekarang Kakashi, banyak tugas yang masih menunggu mu"

Rin memberi jeda beberapa saat lalu kembali menyambung perkataannya

" Lagipula ada banya orang yang hadir pada hidup mu, percayala, kau tidak akan kesepian lagi "

"Ta-tapi Rin ak-"

" Sudahla, Rin benar Kakashi "

sedetik kemudian, semua kembali sunyi, tidak ada yang memberanikan diri untuk bicara

" Aku mengerti, tapi berjanjilah, bila tugas ku selesai, lekas jemput aku "

Obito dan Rin saling pandang, orang ingin sekali hidup berumur panjang, tapi teman mereka ini sunggu benar - benar depresi

" Umm Yeah "

" Kakashi? bukannya lebih baik kau kembali sekarang? "

Kakashi terdiam, rasanya ia ingin waktu terhenti, bersama kedua rekan nya

" Banyak yang menanti mu Kakashi, jangan susul kami cepat - cepat ya! "

Rin tampak ceria, ia mengeluarkan jurus andalanya untuk Kakashi dan Obito, senyuman nya

" Sejujur nya aku ingin cepat - cepat menyusul, tapi sepertinya bahaya kalau aku cepat mati "

" Ha? kenapa? "

" Kenapa katamu Obito? jelas saja Rin pasti berpaling kepada ku "

" APA KAU BILANG?! "

Obito dengan siaga memeluk Rin, menjauhkan dari Kakashi, mana mungkin Obito dengan muda merelakan gadis yang begitu ia cintai selama ini

" Haha kalau begitu buat Rin bahagia "

" Tentu saja! "

Kakashi merebut Rin dari pelukan Obito dan segera mencium kening gadis itu, Rin hanya bisa tersipu malu

" Aku pergi, jaa ne! "

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! "

Suara Obito menggema dan tentu saja wajah Obito sudah memerah karna marah, ingin sekali Obito menjitak kepala Kakashi, tetapi Kakashi sudah menghilang dari sana

" KENAPA KAU TERSIPU SEPERTI ITU RIN! "

" Karna Kakashi mencium ku "

" TIDAK BOLEH! "

" Kenapa? kau ini aneh "

" KARNA KAU MILIKI! TITIK! "

" I know "

Obito merasakan bibirnya begitu menikmati sensasi ini, Rin mencium nya, mereka merasakan sensasi behagia, Obito pun membalasnya, tangan Obito memeluk pinggang Rin dan Rin memeluk leher Obito

" Bagaiman? masih cemburu sama Kakashi? "

Obito menggeleng cepat, pipi Obito memerah, seperti tomat, ia benar - benar terkejut atas 'serangan' Rin tadi

* * *

" Hokage-sama? Hokage-sama? "

Suara itu membangunkan Kakashi dari lelap nya, Kakashi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, ia sesekali melihat ke arah objek yang ada di depan matanya

" Hokage-sama? "

" Shizune? ah maaf aku ketiduran, apa sudah pagi? "

" tidak apa Hokage-sama, Ya, hari sudah pagi "

* * *

Kakashi meminta izin untuk pulang kekediaman nya dahulu, selama perjalanan Kakashi bertemu rekan - rekan atau kerabatnya, termasuk Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura, Sasuke baru kembali beberapa hari yang lalu

" Kakashi - sensei! "

" Naruto! panggil dia Hokage-sama! "

Kakashiashi tersenyum melihat tingkah tim nya ini, beberapa kali ia teringat adegan tim nya di masa nya dulu

' Lagipula ada banya orang yang hadir pada hidup mu, percayala, kau tidak akan kesepian lagi '

Kata - kata Rin di (mungkin) mimpi itu terulang kembali, mungkin ini salah satu maksut dari Rin tadi

* * *

Ruangan Hokage

Shizune duduk dan beberapa kali memeriksa laporan untuk membantu Kakashi, sebagai penasehat Hokage tentu saja ini tugasnya

" Hokage-sama, ada utusan dari desa Amekagure "

" Ah silakan suruh ia masuk Shikamaru "

" Baik! "

Kakashi kembali berkutat pada dokumen nya, hingga..

" Di-dia? "

Shizune menggerakan tangan Kakashi berkali - kali, Kakashi melihat arah mata Shizune, objek yang jadi sasaran Shizune

" Ri-rin? "

" Maaf Hokage-sama, Saya Ai Yuuna utusan dari Amekagure "

 _' Lagipula ada banya orang yang hadir pada hidup mu, percayala, kau tidak akan kesepian lagi '_

Kakashi teringat sekarang, sepertinya kalimat tadi bukan untuk Naruto, Sakura atau Sasuke atau pun rekannya yang lain..

Dan Kakashi sadar akan itu..

' Sialan kau Rin '

 **THE END**

kembali lagi sama author gila bin sarap ini wkwwkwk, saya membawa pairing Tim 7 yang lama, yippyyyy #krik

ehem baiklah#malu, aku rasa ini chapter paling ngacokkkkk, kesannya kakashi lemah gitu ya-_- , sebenarnya aku ngerasa kalau kakashi itu lagi kesepian an, ada yang ingat chapter naruto pas obito kalah lawan naruto pas bagian itu kan kakashi bilang, kalau dia terpuruk banget pas kehilangan obito rin dan minato, mangkanya aku angkat deh kisah yang sangat ancur ini-_- hahaha, terus kenapa ada OC begitu? karna pengen aja kakashi ada pendamping wkwkw, awalnya sih mau di hubungi sama shizune, tapi takut gak adil kan gosipnya kakashi sama anko juga hahaha jadi saya tongoli(?)ini oc yang sangat amat absurd #plak

dan maafkan atas kekurangan dalam fic ini hwwaaa maafkan aku:((.

okey cukup basa basi nya wkwkwwk, end Review ding saya menunggu loh #kegirangan

rencana akan ada Tim selanjutnya dan akan belanjut ke chapter berikutnya, mungkin ya wkwkwkw #apaapaanini?

-salam hangat author gila-

Himawaarii nara


End file.
